


The fall of Estellond

by Hannahshobbiez



Category: Original Work
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Established Relationship, F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:02:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24313228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannahshobbiez/pseuds/Hannahshobbiez
Summary: Living among the stars was never peaceful as the Burntoak lineage needs a new ruler.A backstory fic for my OC Aestryll before she arrived to the world of Skyrye. Based on the Discord tag for Apocalyptic Fantasy.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 1





	1. Peace

**Author's Note:**

> Estellond, a once peaceful city among the stars, thriving with wealth. When the throne is ready to be passed down, everything would go down with it.

Estellond, a city that thrived well above the clouds, hidden amongst the stars of the universe. From afar, it just looked like an average start to whatever planet fell eyes on it. Remote and quiet. Tall Gothic architecture touched its peaks, each building delicately built with stone of pure whites and grey. Downtown consisted of low buildings, bustling with life. Typical market behaviours and shops flush with elegant and delicate fabrics and clothing. Stars were a part of their living and a means of life. 

The castle stood tall in the middle, 3 tall towers, their flags positioned to mirror Orion's belt amongst the sky. Waterfalls of milky ways and galaxy streamed down from across the city into the downtown areas. Gardens of light pale wooden trees and pale star fruit that tasted sweet were a delicacy among them. 

The story starts in the back gardens of the palace. A small female elf lay amongst patch white and pale green grass, her hands folded together in prayer in front of a fountain. She was whispering in Elven. She prayed the earth beneath them would be blessed with a viewing of the milky way that night. She was a peaceful being who spent most of her time barefoot in the nature or visiting the locals downtown to admire their living and helping the people. 

"Aestryll, your father needs you Madam!" 

Her eyes opened.  
Aestryll Burntoak. A small delicate being with long pale hair, long pointed ears poking out, her bangs a delicate but well placed messed against her pale complexion peppered with freckles. She blinked a few times in the sunlight. Her eyes a bright brown shade with noticeable flecks of glittering stars that flickered on their own. Elves of Estellond were gifted enough to view the stars and share them with the people around them. A rarity amongst them. Her dress was simple, it was common clothing. She was never good with formalities and dressing up so anything to give her freedom of movement. A thin green dress with long sleeves, a corset belt loose across her chest and a simple belt, wrapped with another black fabric skirt. She was royalty and keeping clothing clean was a must, even if it meant having to wear layers on top. 

She looked over her shoulder at the handmaiden that came skipping down the steps, holding onto her cream coloured maidenwear, long dark curly hair bouncing behind her. Jenyffr was her loyal friend since they were young and has always stuck by her through thick and thin. They shared many memories together. With a gleeful laugh, she got up from her knees to greet her friend. 

"Again? Oh Jenyffr I'm bored of balancing books on my head and beating up my brother with wooden sticks." She said in a sigh before giving her a greeting hug, a kiss on her cheek in familiarity. She was the only person she could trust outside of her family. 

Jenyffr had kissed the pale elf's cheek back in greeting before giving her a pat on the top of her head. "Better than that, Princess. Apparently you're expecting company." The last word was pulled out in curious excitement. 

"A guest? I wonder who it could be this time." Aestryll had enjoyed being among the townsfolk, even when she wasn't suppose to be out of the castle grounds. Many nights was she swept away by the vine by her window with Jenyffr at her side to enjoy the local taverns and street parties. Her head tilted in remembering those nights before giving a small bow, brushing herself off of any flower petals and grass. She motioned her hand towards the palace before holding onto her friends hand. They skipped away together into the hall. 

They had seated themselves amongst the chairs besides the throne. In the middle sat her father Ferrin, tall and proud. Long dead white pale hair pooling in his lap, littered with braids and beads aplenty. To his right sat Bellator, the son of the Burntoak's. He was strong and muscular with rich brown hair, usually kept back in a well placed braid done by Aestryll herself. He was a hunter and the Commander of the army. Looks can be deceiving, he was strong and handsome but had enjoyed teasing his sister. The smaller elegant thrown to her fathers left lay empty. It was once where their mother sat. She had passed 2 years prior while protecting the humans below the clouds from a meteor that threatened to destroy the land. 

Aestryll sat to his far left, the empty throne between them. She sat straight but it had hurt her back after the training she had early this morning, a little jump of shock as the grand oak doors of the hall unlocked themselves, ready to greet the oncoming guest. He wore a long travellers cloak, hiding his body and appearance, but he stood tall and a few steps away from their house maiden. 

"My radiant stars, your guest has arrived, I would like to welcome you the only son from the stars in the west, and the man with his hand offered in marriage for your daughter, Mortem Xavier." 

A Suitor? She shot her father a quick glance in disbelief, she was unaware an arranged marriage was placed upon her so suddenly, considering she had only became of age a few days prior. Elves would live far greater and longer than the people under the clouds, their years would count for hundreds. It would take a brilliant scientist to try and calculate accurately the ages compared to the humans. Legal age would of been around 18 for the humans, but for elves it was when they had passed 25 human years. It was a more mature age, well balanced and ready for settlement. 

"He'll be staying with us, he will be taking my place eventually." Ferrins voice was lowered so it wouldn't echo in the room. He didn't leave his gaze from the male in the travel coat, but they all knew he spoke to her. She gritted her teeth, holding her composure as her Father stood from his seat, a heart handshake with the stranger and they both left, presumably to show him his living quarters.


	2. Discord

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The arranged marriage hadn't gone down well with Aestryll, and her father seeks acceptance in the form of a gift.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A chapter mainly based on the importance of her ring and some character build for her brother.

Aestryll had stood up sharply from her seat, almost knocking it back. Once her father was out of the room she had turned on her heel to march up the staircase behind the thrones were their quarters were. She could hear her brother call out but she said nothing. Jenyffr, who was standing behind her seat was in a fluster, bowing to her brother for dismissal before she ran shortly after her. 

\----

Aestrylls room was quite small, she never wanted a big room. But she only wanted a grand balcony. She sad against the stone that acted as a rail. She was looking up at the stars, speaking to herself in her head. 

"Why wasn't this mentioned? Did it not occur to him I might not want an arranged marriage? What if she wanted to choose her own suitor?"

Her door was knocked upon, she expected it to be her friend but a calm, almost stony voice had greeted her instead.  
"My child, still trying to fly like your mother?"

She didn't move. At this moment in time she didn't really want to look her father in the face. She felt betrayed.

"I have a gift for you." He finally chimed as they shared a silence for a few moments. He walked into the room, a hand brushing against the papers on her desk, drawings of the buildings she could see from her balcony view. He shook his head, he knew she was always curious of the unknown and unimaginable. Her ears had perked up at the sentence, by then she jumped off the side of the balcony to land on the stone, her hands trailing against the lush curtains hooked on the sides. She didn't want to answer, but she showed her intrigue. 

He held out a small little box, the typical kind of small square box that had contained rare or expensive things. Aestryll was in a mood, and it showed as she gazed down at the box.  
"Oh father, a complete stranger wants my hand and now you? You have gone absolutely mad if i'm honest." Honesty was her strength after all. It had given her father a chuckling response as he waved a hand for her to come closer, opening up the box to reveal a small, plain little ring. 

It was blue, very shiny but not in the gold or silvers kind of way. It had a twinkle that outshone anything related to earthy metals. It was a simple blue band made of something she had never seen before. It had intrigued her, so she took a step away from the curtain and into the room, hands held behind her back in a curious pose. 

"Its blue glass, the ring itself it magical and powerful." he pushed the box further to her and she took it to examine it. He looked around the room, a bit unsettled by the silence and what was yet to come. "Listen Aestryll, my child. I know you wont be able to love Mortem so I have given you this gift in hope to find love."

"We all know you're gifted by your visions, they have never failed us to protect ourselves, the skies and the land beneath us. But I want you to listen close my dear. Blue glass is usually a material used for endearing items, rings and jewellery and the sorts. The legends say that if the owner of the ring was to confess their love, and present them the ring, if they chose to accept those feelings, and return them. They will share the future together. This could be a way to help you ease your visions, let someone carry your burden with you."

Aestryll had picked the ring out from the flush in the box, twisting it between her fingers, the light reflecting on it gave it an aura, cool and soothing. She looked at her father, she felt some comfort in his words even if they were more informative than comforting. She slowly slipped it on her finger, hoping for something to happen, some magic to spark or an aura to merge with hers. But nothing. 

"I've arranged a dinner for you in Mortems private quarters at nightfall, please, for the love of stars, behave. He'll rule the stars of Estellond soon enough." And with that statement he turned quick on his heel to leave her room, he didn't want to linger for her to argue back. And she took that notion. Bowing low to dismiss her father. She waited before he shut the door before she turned back to the balcony, climbing the vines that clung to the cold stone around the open area. 

\----

She was skipping through the grass field, more in a hurry to leave the castle, but also in glee. A gift from her father was rare. She wasn't looking were she was going and has stopped in her tracks at the sight of another person, resting himself against a nearby tree onlooking the milky way lake. It was Bellator, her brother. And he was making arrows underneath the shade of the tree, his brown hair long and a mess. The crunch of grass under her feet at alerted him and he twisted round to look over his shoulder, adjusting the fine string that held 3 well made feathers in place. 

"Escaping already? Little star, you haven't even spoke to the man yet!" He jested to her, his arms winged outwards in a dramatic gesture before patting at the grass beside him, inviting her to sit with him. She accepted, kicking off the flat shoes she wore and skipping up to his side, fluffing up the skirt of her dress so she could carefully sit down. 

"Hold your tongue, shooting star." She said sternly, picking up a few already made arrows and admiring his craftsmanship, tweaking at the feathers a little and holding them within the horizon of her eyes to check if they stood straight and able to catch the wind. She sighed, nicknames was something she wasn't fond of and only allowed her best friend Jenyffr to call her 'Little star'. Her brother was just mocking her at this point. 

"You seem happy." He said informative, looking her up and down and noticing the small grin she was trying to hide, when she lifted up his arrows he felt a sense of pride inside at his handy work. His eye had caught the glimmer of the blue ring that didn't sit properly on her right point finger. "Braid my hair, I'll be leaving for the barracks soon. You can tell me all about your fancy new engagement ring." It was a demand than a suggestion, he shuffled on his hands so his back faced her, his hair almost whipping her in the face as it fell to the middle of his back.

She sputtered at him and waved a hand in her face to bat away the loose strands. "Oh please, you make the stars sound like they shine brighter than they already do." She threw the arrows back into the pile, sitting up straight and inched her way forward to face his back. "Father gave me a ring. Its blue glass." She chimed, hoping the last two words were longed out in her statement to make him jealous that she would receive such a rare priceless gift.

"Blue glass, huh? You know what they mean right? How you can share your future with your loved one if they accept the ring and love you back." He didn't sound 100% sure of himself but romance was never his strong point. He hummed as his sister had begun sectioning his hair, how creative she was to always find new ways to style his braids, the warriors had often complimented him or tried to squeeze information out if it was a lover but was always left sour when informed it was his sisters work. Although it did give some excellent attention with the females when they would sit in the tavern. 

"Well, Mortem should be fine, I don't like him, but the ring cant tell if what you're saying is true or not surely." The bulk of the middle parting of his hair was neatly organised into small braids, combining themselves into a bigger braid, it would keep the hair out of his face at least. His hair was knotted at the bottom, a simple little knot in the hair that did no damage, but if tugged the right way would unlink it and let it unravel with ease. Many years of practice on her own head of hair. She made smaller little plaits where his sideburns would run down his face.

"Its not like that Aestryll, blue glass is rare so the only way it can work is with something just as rare. True Love." By then he twisted his head to look over his shoulder at her, expecting a reaction and he got it. She let go off his hair, her hands still idly in the air and her mouth agape. Always one for exaggerated expressions and he knew he got to her. She retaliated with a small slap on his head and an audible huff. She picked up some small daisies and tucked them within the big braid at the back, hoping it would make his hair look a little more girlish than it should. That should keep the ladies away tonight. 

"Shooting star, you should of been the city's jester, not the son of a mighty king." She crossed her arms before getting up from her seating spot, poking her finger at Bellator to admire her work on his hair. She took small strides to the river, dipping delicate toes into it as she watched the misty streaks break and twist under them. 

"You'll never find true love, little star. You're too soft. Any man would take that and use it against you. You care too much, and then they'll end up wanting you for simple or difficult tasks that wont get their hands dirty or their feet tired. You love the people too much, there is nothing hateful within you or bold enough to hold your ground with your beliefs. And if its not for your caring attitude, it'll be for your line in the Throne." Gender or age did not matter who took up the throne in the land of the stars, it was usually judged on who was at peace with the earth and space around them, and how they could hear the planets and the cries of the people below. And she had outshone her brother, he only received one vision as a child and it was of him accidentally killing a galaxy fox for practising with his bow and arrow. It never came true in the end. 

He ran two fingers across the braids, checking for any bumps or loose links. His fingers landed on a daisy she tucked in his hair and he discarded it within the grass. At least he was unaware of the other four that littered his locks. With that, he jumped to his feet, stuffing the arrows he made into a long leather tube, and crossed it over his body and onto one shoulder. "Mortem doesn't own the skies, you do. And by the stars I would make sure you could take the throne on your own if I could, but we all know you need to wed to be considered fully mature enough to take it." 

He took long strides around the river, jumping over it with grace and saluting his sister before turning back to face his destination. "I'll be in my room at night fall, seek me out and tell me all about your dinner date, Little star." And he jogged, a hand firm on the tube of arrows as he bolted towards the barracks. 

She scoffed at him, everyone seemed to want to run away from her today. But he was right in some aspects, she never really was one to stand her ground or argue against someones point. She had fully submerged herself into the cloudy waters of the river, allowing her body to float amongst the little milky ways and thin streams of colours. The planets above shone bright today, a good sign the evening will be clear, which usually put her in a good mood. She would stay there, Jenyffr would be busy during the day to clean the castle grounds, tidy the rooms and prepare the meals for tonight's 'date' with Mortem. She wished she could speak to her in her mind and ask her to oversalt the meat on his plate.


	3. Delicacy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aestryll and Mortem enjoy light conversation during their dinner date.

A few hours had passed, Aestryll enjoyed her dip in the river and almost fell asleep had she not realised she floated a little downstream. She was in her room, already bathed and fresh, she smelt of vanilla, a simple yet strong scent that always reminded her of clear skies in the night during a meteor shower. She was getting dressed, her friend Jenyffr by her side to help her into the clothing that was picked out for her. 

She wore blue. Long elegant sleeves that were a little sheer, enough to see her slender arms. The skirt short in the front and long in the back, it would trail on the ground behind her. Small beads littered the bodice that was tight against her ribs and chest. It looked like she was wearing the sky on her body. Full of stars. Jenyffr had skipped and clapped around her friend in joy at how gorgeous she looked. 

"Isn't this a little too much for a dinner in private quarters? I'd much rather wear this to the Perseid's." She admired herself in the mirror, picking at the materials and shimming up the corset to hide her cleavage a little better. She pushed her hair out of her face before placing her head ornament lightly against her hair. A white silver circlet, with silver leaves and little white crystals dangling, the band imitating branches and twigs. 

"Don't ask me, pale moon, I was told to deliver these here and here I am." Jenyffr shrugged at Aestrylls protest to the clothing, she liked them. Although being a handmaiden meant not being able to wear such royal colours.

"You can keep them once i'm done with them." She smiled, looking at her friend through the mirror to see her. They were about the same size and figure and they did play dress up in each others clothing once before. "Not like i'd have much use for them after tonight." She fully twisted her body to face her friend, bowing slightly, she adorned her blue ring on her right point finger and a small little crystal danging lonely from a silver necklace. "Let's get this over with then, may I have the honour of you to escort me there?"

"With pleasure!" Jenyffr exclaimed, taking the ladies arm into her own in a link, they both nodded at each other before making delicate steps towards the guest quarters where Mortems dinner date was held.

\----

With her announcement of arrival at his door, she squeezed Jenyffr's hand tight before entering the room on her own. It was spacious, a big living room area sprawled in the front of the quarter and a sliding door where the bedroom would be. The perfect accommodation for any guest. Mortem was by the fireplace, he was admiring a tall heroic portrait of her father, he was positioned looking sideways, pulling back a bow and his eyes full of determination. He looked down at her, not even a smile on his face as she bowed in greeting. He pointed a hand towards the round dining table, walking toward it with a skip in his step and pulling the chair out from under it. With a thanks, she sat down into it, having it pushed behind her before he took a seat himself on the other side of the table.

"Aestryll, my wife to be, please, i'll let you fill your plate first." He waved a hand over the ensemble of food that was displayed before them. Elven bread, small little cakes, small cuts of different spiced meats, vegetables and a few different bottles of wine and juices. At least he's a gentleman, she thought to herself. She used the utensils to pick at some bread and some varieties of meats before seating back down again, gesturing her hand for him to do the same. 

"Are you finding your living quarters a suitable standard?" She finally spoke, she didn't know what kind of conversation she was meant to make but at least she could be formal with him. 

"Suitable? Luxurious!" He chuckled as he got him, over filling his plate with meats, making a little hill. "Its almost as if the whole city hasn't been touched, your architecture is fine and exotic and your townsfolk are beautiful. Not as beautiful as yourself, milady." It sounded like poison through his lips and she could sense an aura around him that wasn't soothing. 

"Thank you for your comment." She said before sipping a tall glass of apple juice. "And how are you liking our city?" 

"Oh dear, nothing as bold and handsome as my city of course, but it does show how soft and delicate your people are." He took a sharp glance at her, hoping his words didn't cause any offence. He gave a little smile in turn as he poured himself a generous amount of wine in his glass.

Aestryll looked him up and down, he was handsome and he did try to use pretty words to get on her good side. With much patience, maybe she could get along with him if he tried to not be so stuck up. She tucked into some elven bread, it was soft and had an undertone of sugar to it. It at least perked her up. 

"I hope my father was able to give you a good tour and a better welcome." She finally said after swallowing. Picking up her glass to drink.

"Your father is a disgrace."

"Excuse me?" She sputtered out her mouthful of drink, this conversation got sour really quickly. She placed her glass down on the table, crossing her legs and putting her hands on her lap as she waited for his response. 

"hmm?" He looked up as he stuffed his mouth with a rather large piece of pork, he was quick to swallow it and chugged half his glass of wine. "Your father. Does he really think this is the best way to run a city? You're the only person who interacts with the townsfolk. Who cares about their well being. I'll tell ya something. When I start ruling Estellond things will change."

"When YOU rule Estellond? I must remind you that I will be the one sitting on the throne." She was quick to chime in. 

"Do you really think a woman could control a city?"

"I've been doing a good job of it so far." She turned her nose up against him. While she didn't have complete reign of the city, her words and advice that she put towards her father and brother were always taken with great satisfaction and mostly made much use to them all. She already knew how to run the city but she was always fearful of being placed on the throne and be expected upon. 

Mortem scoffed at her remark. He got up from his chair, hands behind his back as he made slow, pounding steps around the table. 

"Aestryll my dear, I have every ounce of confidence that you could help me make this place better, I really do. But you on the throne is simply something that shouldn't be considered. The town is soft as it is, having a females presents will only make your city vulnerable and easy to manipulate or attack. Take me for example, I command my own army. The towns people are to follow orders and rules, and provide offerings for their royals to show appreciation."

By the end of his monologue, he stood behind Aestryll's chair, a hand delicately tracing the golden outlining of the back of her chair, leaning in close to her ear with a devilish grin on his face. "Face it darling, your marriage to me will only mean I get to control you. And this city."

By then, he swept the chair from underneath her, she fell to the floor hard and he kneeled over her, a hand viciously grabbing the top of her hair as he pulled her face up to his. Her eyes were wide with shock, she was kicking her feet in hopes to escape his grasp but she wasn't able to break free. She stared up at him, her blood boiling. 

"I'll tell my father about this Mortem, what an everlasting impression you're making. Suitable marriage material." She said through gritted teeth, her hands yanking at the collar of his shirt to shake him.

"Ah, ah ah" He chimed, a hand overlapping her mouth to silence her. "You see, I can't let your father know about my intentions. So...Here is something that could make your life a little easier for you. Indefinitely. Be a good star child, hush your mouth, agree when I agree and stay... forever silent by my side." He pushed her face away before stepping over her and back to the fireplace, a hand pointing sharply at the portrait of her father. "That will be one day. Not you."

She wiped her mouth of his hand sweat, sitting up from the floor as she watched him. Did no one bother to speak or know about him before the invitation of marriage was even accepted? She stood up and brushed herself off. Who was he to assume he was able to take throne? 

"I think you'll need to at least have a word with my brother and question why he isn't in line for the throne, being a man and all that." She gulped the rest of her juice. "if you'll excuse me, i'd like to take my leave now."

"Aestryll!"

Her footsteps stopped, her hand frozen in the air as she went to reach for the door. She was stopped by his bellow. Her name piercing the atmosphere of the room. She didn't want to look at him, but she had turned her head to at least acknowledge his call. 

"I'd watch your back. Estellond will be better." He laughed, a hearty laugh that didn't seem all too comforting. 

She tutted at him before leaving, making sure to slam the door shut. She stormed off back to the gardens, kicking at little flowers in anger before dropping to her knees amongst some pastel pink flowers, a light glow on their petals as night fall was slowly creeping up. She held her hands up in prayer, hoping her mother was among the stars tonight to seek guidance. But there was no answer. She sighed, opening her eyes again. 

She looked down at the flowers, and a sudden heat crossed against her forehead which had made her shut her eyes tight, holding her temples. A headache?  
It grew tremendously. Her muscles aching and her face screwed up. She gasped with pain, until her eyes had rolled to the back of her head. Her curse of Visions was never a good time and they were usually rare, but none of them had hurt her like this. 

It had passed through, Visions showing up like screenshots, small little second clips. A fire sweeping through the town, a long sword dripping in blood, an explosion. Then a scene of her father, it almost felt like it was playing in her head in slow motion, he was crumpled on the floor, a shadow over him as the long sword pierced through his body. Then a quick image of the look of what seemed to be Mortem, short braided purple hair, a tall slender figure with a grin that could shake the fearless. 

The scenes all faded to black and she was quick to open her eyes, her voice failing her as she wanted to cry out, her body moving by itself, falling into the flowers she sat by, panic running through her veins and she fainted. Passing out as the golden orange sky was slowly turning dark.


	4. Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aestryll wakes up in her room and tells of her vision.

Aestryll shot up, she was laying in her own bed, it was late and the sky was dark. She looked around the room, the fireplace illuminating the room with a golden hue. She saw Jenyffr fidgeting in a seat next to her bedside, and Bellator behind her looking out on the balcony.

"Jenyffr? I'm so glad to see you. How did I end up here?" She rubbed her head, her circlet was removed while she was out cold and the corset removed from her chest, it probably didn't help her breathing when she was in the middle of the panic. 

"OH! Aestryll you're awake!" Jenyffrs cheer of excitement had alerted Bellator of his sister waking him, he twisted on his heel, a look of anger and worry on his brow suddenly eased when he saw she was ok. Jenyffr has practically jumped onto the bed, holding onto Aestryll's hand and giving it a delicate kiss in appreciation before giving her a hug. Bellator straightened his jacket before taking a stride to her bedside, sitting on the chair Jenyffr once sat on seconds ago. 

"I found you in the gardens on my way back from the barracks." Bellator informed them, his elbows on his knees as he leaned close to them. "I was heading back to my room when I saw you on the ground, I threw some water in your face as a joke and you didn't react.. I knew something was wrong, so I hauled you back here." He was sincere and he looked up at his sister, a look of concern on his face before he smirked at her. "You've gotten heavier Little Star, did you eat too much on your dinner date?"

"Oh!" She exclaimed, grabbing the nearest pillow she could reach and throwing it at her brother. It gave a soft pelt to his chest and it didn't phase him at all. "Don't even get me started, Bellator. He's a mad man." 

"Well we all knew that, he just oozes disgust." Jenyffr chimed in, squeezing her friends hand again. "I think more importantly, are you ok? What happened in the gardens? Why were you old cold?"

She looked back at her friend, shaking her head before slipping her hand from her grasp, shuffling off the bed to fetch herself a glass of water from the jug on her small table. She gulped furiously, a loud sigh of content left her gasping for hair before turning back to face them both. Rolling the glass between her hands.

"I had another vision, but it was worse... important... it had rushed through me like a wild fire!" She put the glass back on the table as she walked over to the fireplace, it was a little cold that evening and it didn't help she must of been out in the garden a long time. "It was different... much different. I fear we may be in danger."

"Nonsense little star, all your visions as given us good fortune!" Bellator exclaimed as he jumped out of his chair. He strolled over to his sister and gave her a headlock, furiously rubbing at the top of her head with his fist. She was nimble, and ducked away from him after a few seconds, twisting on her toes so she was behind him, she tutted at him before giving his shoulder a shove.

"This is serious, Bellator!" She stamped a foot down in protest before walking by the balcony, closing its doors to avoid any of their conversation from being overheard to any wandering ears. "Please listen to me..."

"I saw the town in flames, tall big flames that engulfed houses. It didn't feel like it was an accident. I saw people crying, the castle full of guards...I saw father struck down by a sword..grasping onto tails as he was begging.." By then she had teared up, trying to remember what she saw was giving her trauma, but she didn't forget the important detail, she looked at her brother with a stern gaze. "It was him, Bellator. I saw him. Mortem standing tall in front of our father, with a grin that could shake the stars themselves if he so wished."

The information had shocked the two that were staring at Aestryll intently. Anyone else would of thought she was insane, but the people in that room all trusted each other. Jenyffr had sobbed with a hand clutching a handkerchief, wiping her face of tears at the new found information. Bellator stood with a slouch, he kicked at the chair beside the table and it had broken in half. Hands balled into fists as he started to pace around the room.

"I'm gonna kill him." He said more as a warning. 

"Please Bellator no! During dinner.. Mortem tried to intimidate me... he was telling me to stay quiet and do what he says... that will let us live a little more peacefully at least." She twisted the ring around her finger before walking back to the bed, Jenyffr has crawled close and wrapped her arms around Aestryll from behind in a comforting hug. She didn't want to go into detail about the rough play that happened in the room, but she trusted them both to accept the information she gave them regardless. 

And with that, Bellator eased himself. Fists unfurling as she kneeled down towards his sister, his hand taking hers and giving it a firm squeeze before patting the back of her hand with his other. "I promise i'll look after you Little Star. I'd do anything to make sure he doesn't step all over you when you become the true Queen of Estellond."

She squeezed his hand in response. But words had failed her. After the days ordeal she was just tired and restless. She then pressed a delicate hand on her brothers cheek, her thumb stroking across it. 

"Will you practise with me tomorrow, shooting star?" She finally came out with a whisper. If she was going to defend herself, she should at least start taking her sword practice more serious. 

"I'll make sure of it, little star." He grinned back. Countless times did they spar with each other on the outskirts of the barracks to practice their close quarters combat, they were both excellently skilled with a bow and arrow but Bellator was always a step ahead with swords and daggers. Aestryll took fondly to a long dark wood practice sword that Bellator made for himself years ago, it was light and she was able to counter many apples thrown her way. It was perfect for her quick feet. 

Bellator stood up straight from his kneeling, patting his sister firmly on the shoulder. "Bright and early in the morning, little star. Don't fail me now!" He pointed at her as he was walking towards the door. He took a low bow before exiting. 

"Oh Aestryll i'm too worried for you!" Jenyffr finally chimed, even if she was a close friend of the family, she still kept her formalities around her brother. She was a handmaiden after all. Her chin rested on Aestrylls shoulder and her sigh tickled her neck. "I'd marry you myself if it meant not having THAT around the palace any longer than he should be." She chuckled at her own words. 

"Y'know, I would wish the same thing if it didn't ask for a King AND Queen." She smiled back at her friend before resting her cheek against her head, she tapped at her friends hand who was held tightly against her waist. "Stay with me tonight, Jenyffr. It's going to be rough to get to sleep."

With that, Jenyffr didn't even say anything. The girls had removed their garments, leaving their under layers, thin cream coloured dresses that fell just above the knee. Jenyffr had doused out the fire and pulled the curtains too while Aestryll had already pulled the heavy duvet from its neat position, taking no time to snuggle herself between the plush pillows. Jenyffr jumped in after prepping the room, making sure to tuck the duvet around them both. 

"Your brother told me about your ring, little moon." She whispered. "He thought maybe the ring did something to you when he found you. He told me about the story behind it." She shuffled in the bed to look up at the tall ceiling, in the dark, she smiled brightly but her friend couldn't see, but the confidence in her voice had said everything. "Even if its not Mortem. I have faith you'll find someone who will carry you in their arms with adoration."

Aestryll also smiled, the darkness hiding it well against the pillows, she held a fist tight against the bed sheets and she chuckled at her friends comment. Aestryll was content with having her feet firmly on the ground. When she was little she never really enjoyed being scooped up by her father if she fell down or had cut her knees. But the thought of having someone who enjoyed her company, or better yet, had loved her as a person, to carry her away in strong arms. The thought was only the start of a sweet dream as she nodded off to sleep. 

\----

The sun finally rose and the morning was only starting, Jenyffr's natural body clock had woken her up as the sun tried to peak through the curtains of the room. She pulled them slowly with ease, dressing herself in her typical drab before leaving the room quietly, she was off to fetch some peach tea to wake Aestryll up. It was her favourite drink, so it would at least make her morning better than last night. 

Jenyffr returned after about half an hour later, a jug prepare with peach iced tea, brimming with ice, and a tall glass. She had light lounge clothing tucked over an arm. She poured the drink and set it on the bedside table closest to Aestryll before giving her should a soft shake.

"Little Moon, Its time for your practice with Bellator." She whispered close to her ear, before leaving the clothing on the end of the bed. She opened the doors of the balcony to let the crisp air into the room. The slight chill had stirred Aestryll and she sluggishly sat up in bed, peering over at the glass of iced tea before taking it. 

"You're spoiling me just before i'm about to get my ass kicked." She groaned before taking a generous gulp. It was refreshing. She shrugged the duvet off and unfolded the clothing that laid before her. She didn't care what clothing she wore, she trusted in Jenyffrs choices, they had pretty much spent the last few hundred years with her. With no hesitations she shrugged off her under layer and dressed herself. 

It was a simple long sleeved shirt, with a low V neck and thin string connecting it together, and a maids skirt, It was long and had layers of brown and greens that fell about knee length. She nodded in agreement. Least the clothing wouldn't give Bellator any advances to trip her over or pull on. 

Jenyffr was humming a tune as she was preparing her room, folding the clothing they wore last night, displaying the circlet she wore before in a little draw with fine silver jewellery. "I thought you'd might like a nice drink to pep you up for today. Considering last nights events. I wanted to make sure you felt at ease."

Aestryll smiled at her, before skipping over to her to give her a hug, then pulling her wooden sword tucked by her bedside, she gracefully tip toed to the balcony, saluting her friend in the process, the sun was blinding and the moment Jenyffr removed a hand to cover the sunbeam, Aestryll had already jumped onto the vines to descend into the gardens. With a tut, she gathered up the peach tea on a platter and made her way to the kitchen, ready to start her work.


	5. Clash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Practise with her brother was always a great way of relaxing.

Aestryll tucked her wooden Bokken to her side, marching her steps towards the entrance of the barracks, her brother would probably be around somewhere since he was always up as soon as the sun was. His army disciplined enough to do the same which had held a strong bond between them all. She put a hand over her brow in search for her brother and he was already at a table, rationing arrows for the trainees and pointing to large round targets that stood lonesome among an empty field. Given enough space for any mishaps or mistakes, the targets were well worn out, little holes littered the circles as they grew smaller on the canvas. The bullseye was almost nonexistent, a good indication their aim was always true. 

With nimble feet, she padded towards her brother, she went with flat boots that just touched her knees, since it was no place to wear any of the fancy heels given to her. With her sword poised by her side, half cocked, she threw it over her shoulder, and swinging it gently, almost in slow motion, to lightly bonk him on his shoulder. 

"Too occupied, shooting star! You'd of been dead!" She said through a toothy grin. He didn't budge, the tap on his shoulder didn't phase him as he turned to face her. He looked back at the awaiting soldiers momentarily and he swiped his hand in the air to motion for them to disperse from the table, with a snap of their heels together, they grabbed a quiver of arrows each and trotted to the targets. 

"Yes, and you're occupied too." He said, by then he had a firm grip on the end of her wooden sword that poked at his shoulder, tugging it up above his head, which had pulled her forward too, his other hand was by his side, two fingers pointed at her hip. "You'd of been stabbed." He informed her, before letting go of the sword and walking towards a tent, next to it stood a row of swords on a wooden rack, he picked one that looked a little worn out.

He motioned for her to enter a small bullpen, it was fenced off and the ground was covered in sand and leaves, soft materials to help the soldiers in training. It was a fenced off area a few tents away, there was already two soldiers exchanging blows with each other. They quickly stopped when they had saw Bellator approach the ring, they bowed low, before picking up their affects from the side of the ring and taking their exit, a small gentleman leaving the gate open for him. Bellator thanked him and had dropped his long jacket to the side, he was wearing almost the same shirt, loose and baggy, tucked into his trousers that were high on his waist and long boots. 

"I hope you're in a better mood, Little star?" He asked, before tying his hair up with a little piece of string from his pocket. 

"A lot better, Jenyffr woke me up with some peach tea!" She said with a cheerful glee to her voice. She was almost dancing amongst the leaves, kicking at them, jumping on her toes. She was practising her footwork but Bellator would just see it as silly dancing. 

"You are spoilt, Princess." He chuckled back at her before taking his stance a distance away, he took a low bow, bending at the knee a little, sword firm in his hand by his side. She did the same, but had rested the wooden sword on her shoulder. She stood straight, curling a finger in his direction.

And that was his cue. 

He pushed off from his dominant foot, bounding down towards her, sword firmly by his side, he would make sure not to give her any hints at where he planned to swing. He was almost six feet by her and he made his move, he dragged his sword forward, sweeping directly to her front. But, Aestryll being light on her toes, had already backpedalled a few steps, bending backwards to avoid getting nicked at the last second, she was ducked down low, and she uncurled herself forward, lunging for his middle. They both tumbled to the floor but she was quick enough to right herself, rolling away from his body and standing straight again.

"You're going to have to change it up, shooting star. If you're not going for the head, you try to aim for a chest sweep!" She was examining her fingers, putting her hand out in front of her face, the blue glint of the ring distracted her for a second. 

"You know me too well, little star." He crunched the leaves in his hands before jumping up from the ground, patting himself down of any loose nature debris, he picked his sword back again, turning to face her. A finger on his other hand was tucked into the belt loop of his pants, examining his surroundings and position, she was on guard but he noticed when she had lost her focus as the stars in her eyes glittered at the sight of the ring on her finger. 

"Catch." He almost said in a whisper, drawing out a blunt throwing dagger from his pocket, it swiped the air. If she was clever, it wouldn't hurt her but if she was that distracted it would whip right past her outspread fingers. 

But she was too aware, she pulled her outstretched hand a little closer to herself, attempting to catch the dagger. She knew he would aim dangerously close to her. With a quick snap of her fingers against her palm, she was able to catch it, but the momentum of the blade had sliced her palm. Nothing a simple healing spell wouldn't fix. 

They were sparring for what seemed like hours. Ever since they were young they enjoyed a good fight. Since Estellond was such a peaceful place, there was never a need for violence. but their troops were heavily trained and disciplined to sort it, if it ever came down to it. Bellator was naturally sporty so his endurance would of lasted forever, he was unbeatable in a battle. But with much training, Aestryll had followed him in a close second. The guards on patrol had already passed them twice and they could hear the whispers of them making bets on who would come out the champion. The other soldiers, who had taken their leave were long gone for the day. And the late comers or men with families had started to crawl into the barracks to prepare for their training with the sun setting behind them.

With one last shove, Aestryll had kicked down her brother, a firm foot on his chest as she pointed her sword within inches of his nose. He finally dropped his sword in the leaves underneath him, before holding his hands out in surrender. With the tip of her sword she poked at his nose, removing her foot and taking a firm grip on his hand to lift him up. They had each taken turns to pat each other on the back, chuckling as they did so. The crowd of onlooking guards now muttering to themselves, some in defeat as they had coughed up their coins to their friends who had won the bets. 

While Bellator spoke amongst the guards, planning their next itinerary for the next hours, Aestryll had straightened herself up, brushing off the twigs, sand and leaves from her hair or caught within the layers of her skirt, bowing at the soldiers who was clapping in cheer for her. She tucked the wooden sword amongst her belt before hopping over to a nearby soldier who had his arm outstretched with a tankard of water. She gulped at the cold water before returning the glass back to them. 

"Until next time, little star." Bellator shouted back at her, he jumped over the fence in an attempt to show off, knowing full well the gate was a few steps to his left. She waved him off as he made his way back to the main tent, ducking by the material and he was gone. 

Aestryll exchanged some chatter with the guards and soldiers, showing them some tips and tricks and dancing on her feet to show what footwork could be key for close combat. She showed them how to push away opponents and ways to create distance in a pinch, along with distractions, using the nature around them to blow sand in their eyes or throw stones to take any attackers by surprise. Bellator was exceptional at training them well, but they did enjoy the softness of the princess as she was more practical than rough with them. 

\----

A few days had passed since her vision. They went by quickly. Mortem had been in and out of the castle with her father, being shown the wonders of the towns and the events that townsfolk had put on. Bellator would usually gossip with her about how much of a terrible dancer her future husband was when they were invited last minute to a street party. He wasn't keen on Mortem but he did find enjoyment in besting him at card games and general games of strength like arm wrestling or pull up challenges. 

Aestryll had mainly kept herself entertained with the maids, they had hired a seamstress to make her wedding dress and they spent the last few days drawing the outfit in many shapes and forms, taking inspiration from the portraits littered around the castle of the past Kings and Queens, they would take to the markets to look for small crystals, lush white or cream materials and netting. Many times did Aestryll beg the seamstress for something blue or black for a wedding dress but she was quick to dismiss her. 

The family dinners were entertaining to say the least, her father was so engulfed in telling Mortem about their many war stories or interesting finds during their travels around the stars, it almost seemed like a competition. Anything her father was eager to tell him, Mortem would usually counter with his own adventures and escapades. When the table was bustling with chatter he would always take quick glances at Aestryll, asserting his dominance. She held her tongue, not in fear of him, but in confidence there was nothing he could do to overthrow them. 

The week had seemed to rush by, the stars were running their course and there was a natural balance with them and the earth below. It almost felt too natural for everything to line up all smoothly. 

\----

Aestryll was in her room. She was admiring the wedding dress that was almost complete, they had set up a mannequin in her room to drape it over, a wide skirt that would fluff up when it was worn, and an elegant bodice that would show just enough cleavage to her liking. She didn't like the idea of getting married to Mortem, but since it had been weeks without sign of interference or ill actions, she had calmed down. It was only petty words from a scared man. 

She played with the little tiara that laid on a cushioned box, poking at the dangling jewels. She didn't see a point in wearing it on the ceremony when it would only be replaced with the crown in the evening. She placed it back on the cushion, shutting the box so it wouldn't collect any dust or bugs. Jenyffr would be with her soon, she was fetching ice cream from the kitchen since the days had started to get warmer. 

She took small little steps towards the balcony, twisting the ring around her finger, she couldn't feel any magic coming from it but the idea of true love was completely discarded. Was their a use for it? She pulled it from her finger, dropping in onto the nearby bedside table. It wasn't until she leaned over to place it was when she felt another agonising tear of heat run through her forehead. She gasped loudly, her hands shot up to her temples as she pressed hard against them. Her breath heavy and panting until her eyes rolled to the back of her head. Another vision. 

The small bursts of images didn't seem to make any sense. There was a large cavernous tear in the middle of the fields that split the sky in two, dark, hollow and lifeless. Another scene of lush greenery and flowers she'd never seen before and beyond the grassy hills stood a tall castle. Another shot of a large elegant water fountain and a very tall man standing beside it holding a large stick, a weapon perhaps? A name had rung through her head when the image of the man popped up. "Lionel. Recluse." Another scene of some sort of ball of fire tucked away in a jar, and a tall slender man with long black hair surrounded by books. Another elf? He didn't seem to belong in Estellond. 

Her vision had faded to black, eyes rolling back to normal and she panted, taking in her environment. What was it that she just saw? And will this 'Lionel' person be another guest? She couldn't quite recognise the fountain and building structure he stood next to, maybe she will see him when they go and visit Mortems stars? 

So many questions had run through her head, all a blur just like the images she had seen. There was a knock on the door that had disrupted the silence of the room, but Aestryll was frozen in the moment, her legs wobbly as she tumbled down onto the floor. 

\----

When she finally awoke, she was still laying on the floor, her head being coddled by Jenyffr, who was sitting beside her, her friends head in her lap as she was stroking at her long pale hair. The stars shimmered in her eyes which had caught Jenyffrs attention, and she let out a sigh she didn't realise she was holding.

"Another vision again my pale moon?" She said, brushing her friends flushed cheeks to check her temperature. 

She nodded in response. There wasn't much need to explain if Jenyffr had already grasped the situation. She pushed herself up to sit straight, looking out the window to check the time, it was still relatively sunny out but it was apparent that it would get dark soon. 

"I should probably tell Bellator about my vision, see if he might have some knowledge if the men I saw are familiar to him." She patted the top of her friends head before pressing a hand on her cheek. She smiled back, they both understood each other. With a low bow, Jenyffr had opened the door for them both. She had dinner to prep and last thing she needed was to keep Mortem waiting. 

Aestryll had left the castle, taking a slow stride to the barracks in hope to find her brother. She was twisting the ends of her hair between her fingers, looking up at the sky, it was eerily redder than it usually was. Hues of orange and pinks would normally be passing by before it got dark but the sky was looming in a tint of red, a sign the sun was setting behind the buildings to greet the earth below them. 

She had just reached the outskirt of the barracks, passing by tents that would house soldiers who would take rest in them. Instead they were rushing in and out of them, they were suited up in their armours, something important maybe or an event that might be happening. She reached out to one of the commanders who was shouting orders at small groups of soldiers, pointing them in the directions they should scatter on a map laid on the war table. She pressed her hand on the cold metal of his chest armour and tugged, he stopped mid sentence to look her up and down, dismissing the guards before taking a knee, his head hanging low.

"Madam this place isn't safe for you to be here." He said formally, his eyes still staring at the ground by her feet. 

"No need to be formal with me, Sir. I wanted to know where my brother is." She tapped him on the shoulder again for him to rise, but he didn't. She had darted her gaze around the area, her eyes fixing on every face she could see that ran past. It was difficult to tell who was who under the masks, long metal cupping their cheeks and a line down the bridge of their nose. 

"In the town Madam, apparently there's been a riot and its caught one of the local trade shops on fire."

She blinked at him, looking down at him in confusion. "Say that again, Sir."

"We got word there was a group of people who are protesting against the wedding Madam, they started to fight in the tavern and one of them had thrown a fire spell at the fish trade. It's all gone up in flames i'm afraid Miss."

Her heart sank. This was a part of the vision she had seen the first time it came through. Could this really be happening?


	6. Calamity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the visions start coming true, its fight or flight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning - There will be violence.

Aestryll had already sprinted to the town. After much struggle from having the guards hold her and try to keep her from entering the city. She was breathless and in pure shock and running on nothing but adrenaline. She didn't fear for her brothers safety, she knew he could keep himself and the soldiers safe. She was worried about the townsfolk and if anyone who wasn't part of the rebels who may of gotten themselves hurt. 

She turned a corner, and there were guards running in the opposite direction from her, it was nothing but pure chaos. There were townspeople trying their hardest to run with buckets of water, and magicians and those who are well adverse in the arcana and magical arts took their stance against the roaring fire. Water, Cold, Ice, along with buckets of water being pelted fully towards the roar of the fire that had engulfed the store. Figures that wore deep black cloaks eerily creeping towards them all. Nothing distinct about them could help figure out who they were and their hoods hung low enough to not see their face against the light the fire was creating. 

The guards brave enough to fight had lunged towards them, those who excelled in close combat worked their feet and swinging their swords, just like second nature. Some fell, and some of the hooded figures fell with them. The archers stood a few feet in front of her, they took their time aiming down their sight at the figures, they were deadly accurate, waiting for the opportunity to release the arrow they held taught at the heads of the hooded figures. 

Those who were not able to fight, or had children clutching tightly to them, had ran to Aestryll, who had shooed them towards the direction of the castle, she called out to people in nearby houses, kicking the doors that were locked and rushing the innocent to the castle, some guards took notice at what the princess was doing, and had helped to create a pathway for the people to run clearly through towards the castle grounds. Some went as far as helping elderly by carry them or walking slowly beside them. 

"Where is Bellator?" Aestryll screamed at one of the archers that was helping direct a young woman to the castle, after she ran in the pointed area he looked back to her before hurrying a low bow. 

"I'm not sure, Princess, he was the first one here with the first lot, they're further in. You should go back to the castle miss, I don't think the townsfolk would like to see your face."

"My face? What on earth have the rebels said?" 

"They said you had a vision you killed the king."

She paused, and he was rushed by another guard to pursue the hooded figures that had taken a backstreet. A vision? The only person that knew of her vision was Bellator and Jenyffr. Nothing added up. Nothing made sense. She looked on towards the folk helping to dowse the fire, it would be almost impossible to try and reach further into the city. But the terror of not knowing where her brother might be would urge her forward. 

She passed a few arcana folk who had grabbed her by the arm and tugging her into their shop. "Princess you should leave! The rebels are after you!" 

Aestryll felt a veil across her ears, the peoples words were fuzzy and she couldn't focus on them. There was so much noise around them that it was impossible to think what the next best thing would be. She shook the hand of the woman who had dragged her into the shop. Thanking her for her protection before she peaked her head out of the shop, hoping to grab the attention of any guard or soldier that could escort her back. She squinted her eyes, it took her a moment to focus on a half burnt shop, but she saw Bellator through the smoke, coughing and spluttering. Her eyes widened, and she darted to him, weaving in and out of the chaotic running. 

"Bellator!" She screamed over and over again until he finally saw where the voice was coming from. He ran for her, his arms outspread and he pulled her into the tightest hug.

"Little star you should not be here!" He exclaimed as his cheek fell upon the top of her head. They embraced a few seconds longer before he hooked her up and over his shoulder. "Back to the castle!" He corralled a couple of soldiers that ran nearby, circling around us as he sprinted back up hill to the castle. 

She held on tight to the fabric of his clothing, looking behind them, when they travelled a little further up the long hill of towering shops and houses was it much clearer to see how much damage the fire was making. A tear rolling down her face. She was fixed upon the tall billowing flames that engulfed a whole side of the street that was once littered with shops of food, fabric, spells and entertainment. She noticed last second that a small gathering of the dark hooded figures had emerged from a slip road behind him, the more forefront one pointing a clawed finger in their direction. Black billowing capes quick on their heels. She smacked hard on Bellator's back, screaming of the oncoming danger from behind. The guards that had protected the rear had stopped to turn and fight them. They turned another corner, the winners will never be concluded. 

Bellator had kept his pace, running like there was no tomorrow. It almost felt like tomorrow would never come. The sun would never rise again. With no warning, he tumbles on the ground, dropping Aestryll as they both rolled against the cobbles. The guards in front of them stopping in their tracks to form a barrier around them. When Aestryll rose back to her feet, she could see a long, dark shark of black magic piercing the clothing on his back, blood had already puddled to the ground. She wanted to scream his name but nothing came out. 

An archer had tried to pull at her arm to continue with their journey, she shoved him back, grabbing at his bow and arrows, her sights on tall cloaked figures on the rooftops. In quick succession, she fired off 3 arrows, precise and with a steady breath, she hit all 3 of them in the throat. Only once they crumpled to the floor did she let her hand shake in fear, dropping the bow on the floor. Bellator writhed in pain as the others had hooked him against their shoulders to carry him on. The archer that just had his bow taken pulled her arm again, shaking her out of the moment.

"Run ahead, Aestryll, make sure the king is safe. We'll take Bellator to the medical tent." 

She nodded, bundling up her skirts and she bolted, she kept running, even if her chest hurt and she was running out of the strength to carry on, her feet carried her to the palace gates. At least a thousand soldiers took post around the gate and perimeter, it seems the chaos has not gotten to the palace just yet. She ran up the steps to the hall, her father wasn't in the throne room. She had searched the living quarters, no one in their room and the door to her fathers room was locked. A clear indication he wasn't there if there was no guards protecting the door. He must of been taken to the underground bunker. 

She ran to her room, nothing seemed out of place and everything was left the way it was, she rushed over to the balcony. Her jaw dropped as she could see how vast the fire had spread, it had claimed at least a third of the market area. The sky was a deep red, and the clouds were non existent expect for the dark black smoke that had hidden the stars from them. 

There was a hurried knock on her door and she turned to face it, slowly making her way to the edge of the bed to pick up her wooden sword, it wasn't going to help, but anything was possible with the adrenaline in her system, she whispered to herself, allowing a small flame to tickle her fingers. The door burst open, and a hunched over figure stayed there momentarily before they could whisper.

"Pale moon.." 

"Jenyffr?" She gasped, pulling her into the room and closing the door again. She held her close, if they weren't in trouble she would of held on forever. She patted at her friends back, but stopped when she felt something wet and warm. She looked down at her hand, now covered in red. Her mouth hung. Pulling her friend away to look her up and down. 

It was a sight. Whatever had attacked her had gone right through her chest. Spluttering blood and her hands clutching at a ball of fabric in an attempt to stop bleeding. She coughed, and the splatter had landed on her face. She didn't dare blink. She pushing her friend down on the bed, feeling herself well up with tears, she rummaged through the drawers of her dresser for all the clothes she could hold, and running back to press the fabrics on the wounds, ushering her in elvish. 

"Aestryll I'm so sorry... Mortem cornered me in his room during duties and he asked me about your visions... he's twisted your words Princess. He was the one that caused the rebellion. And now they're after you." 

She pressed a finger to her lip, Jenyffr didn't need to talk, she rested her head against the materials. It was silent, and she was listening to her friends hallowed breath and coughing through the fabrics. Minutes had felt like hours with her suffering like this. 

They would of stayed that way for longer if a huge shrieking sound didn't jolt Aestryll up from the bed, it came from outside, she peered out from the balcony, a streak of long white light dividing the sky vertically, then the white grew bigger, and the negative space inside was visibly hollow. This wasn't no meteor shower. A true natural disaster as she watched her city collapse. 

Jenyffr had tugged at the strands of Aestrylls hair. 

"My pale moon... you need to leave here... wherever that may take you."

"I'm not going anywhere without you Jenyffr, we'll travel the stars together if it means making sure you stay alive."

"No!" She spluttered, wiping her mouth of blood, she didn't care for manners at this moment in time, her fingers brushed against her friends cheek, letting long streaks of blood stick. "One day, i'll wear your blue gown to a special event." 

"Don't say your goodbyes just yet Jenyffr."

"Hey Aestryll..." Jenyffr faintly smiled against the pain, her eyes dark and shallow as she looked back at her friend. "I've no doubt you'll do great things."

With her final breath, she squeezed Aestrylls hand tight, the lids of her eyes slowly closing. What sounded like a giggle was the last thing to escape her mouth. 

Tears. 

By then Aestryll had completely let herself go, sobbing in the bloodied fabric where her friend laid. It must of been minutes, before there was signs of commotion coming down the hallway. There was no more time to mourn. She gave her hand a soft kiss. Her skin cold. She stood up, the dried blood on her clothes gave off a foul stench. She turned to the bedside table where her little blue ring sat, picking it up to put it delicately on her right point finger. She picked the wooden sword back up from the floor, the balcony would be her exit. She clenched tightly onto the sword. Another fleeting glance at her friend that laid peacefully on her bed. She bowed low. Saying goodbye to her in elven. 

As she stood back up again, she watched as the tear in the sky grew bigger. Whatever it was, it felt like the aura coming from it was pulling her in. Was this where she'd meet the man whose name was ringing in her ears during her vision. Lionel? 

She climbed down the vines of the balcony, dipping low to avoid being seen amongst the flower bushes. She heard the bedroom door from above being broken and the sounds of metal clanking. Black hooded figures searching the stone balcony. In no doubt looking for her. 

And she ran, with what little energy she had. She ran for the tear in the sky. Hoping for answers, the tear has ended by the huge grass fields beyond the barracks, the flowers and grass that sat beside it crumpling and decaying underneath its mystery. Was this her way out? Looking into nothing but darkness, no hints or signs as to where it would take her. And she would have to do it alone. The questions of her fathers safety would be left unanswered. 

She was frozen on the spot. It took time and courage for her to even take a step forward, and it was hurriedly stopped by a hand on her shoulder. She turned fast, ready to pull the sword tied around her belt, but the familiar aura of the person had stopped her in her tracks, and the long brown hair littered with dark red. 

Bellator.

He lifted his head up, a hand on his heart, it was clearly visible that underneath was nothing but red rivers spilling from the open wound. He grabbed her by the back of her head, pulling her into his chest. She could hear him cry, which was rare. She returned the love, holding his shoulders close and stroking at his hair. It was damp, dirty and slick with blood. How she wished she could braid his hair one more time. 

"Shooting star, what is happening here?" She whispered under his hair.

"I'm not too sure myself... But if its one thing i know... is this void is the only thing worth trying to keep you safe."

"Come with me." It was more of a shaky demand than a question. She lifted her head to look up at her brother. Dark oak eyes looking back, giving her the answer she didn't wish to hear out loud.

"You know I can't little star. I have to make sure our Father is safe."

She opened her mouth to speak but it was hushed as shouts had made themselves aware from behind him, it was only moments before whoever was following them would peak from the hilltop to spot them.

"Listen to me." He said, keeping her head firmly in his grasp. "Wherever this takes you... Come back. Estellond is and always will be yours. Whatever it takes. I'll be here waiting for you."

"I can't leave you behind Bellator..." She whispered, she would cry again if she had any more tears left to spend. But now was the time to steel herself. She gripped tightly onto his shirt, if only she had time she was sure she could heal his wounds.

A sound had broken their silence as they looked at each other. Like fireworks. Breaking the sound barrier around them and making their ears ring. Something small and metallic was shot from a distance, piercing again at the wound by his heart and through his hand, grazing past her shoulder. He spluttered and a shrill echoed after as he screamed in anger, pain and sadness. 

With a strong push, he pulled his sister away from him, she stumbled on her feet, edging ever so close to the void behind her. As she stood back, she could see the pools of blood on the grass under him, and the splutter from his mouth. 

"I'll be here waiting."

And with that, had pushed her again into the void, it almost felt like time was going in slow motion, she was hovering airy in the void as she saw her brother bow in departure. A tall cloaked figure behind him, a long bloodied sword raised in the air with both hands, and it came crashing down on what was once her brother. The white outlining of the void had started to contract and close, the image of Estellond, burning and bloody, getting eerily smaller. The figure looked up at the void, a silver clawed hand reaching for the hood of the cloak and swept it back with ease. As she fell into nothingness, the shine of purple hair and a wide grin that would shake the stars was the last she saw as the white lines had connected again, leaving her in nothingness. 

Estellond was nothing more but a memory to her.


	7. Horizons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little Easter egg description of how Aestryll begins her journey with the humans in the New Order.

It must have been years. 

It must have been years since falling through the tear in the world, she landed in unfamiliar territory. Barren wastelands, long grass fields, desserts that stretched for miles. She had travelled the new world in hopes to find some form of life. 

Time almost didn't exist. She spent her time wandering the lands, admiring the plant life, vast caverns or forests that she stumbled upon and experimented with whatever berries, fruits, leaves and nature that she could deem edible. She was able to make a wide satchel for her little trinkets that she found along the way. The magic here was thick and there was no strong aura that she could pull upon to ask for guidance. She hadn't seen the stars in ages. It almost felt like she had landed in hell and it wasn't going to be easy to return. 

\----

There was a time she stumbled upon an abandoned village, it was small and consisted no more of ten houses. She made sure to knock on each door in case there was an occupation. But not a sound. She had found a barrel of water within one of them and took the time to wash herself in it, it was quite large, if Ogre's existed, it would be like an average bath for them. There was discarded clothing on the floor that she had fixed up. It was a fairly long shirt, but the belt around her had given it a small skirt above her knees, other fabrics that looked like it belonged on bedding was wrapped around her waist to give her more dignity. 

In another house she spied a travellers coat, it was long and black and the hood would down her face. It was a grim reminder of the figures she last saw in Estellond, but whatever could keep her safe and away from the cold, she took it. How far the Princess had fallen.

If she could even call herself that anymore. 

But there was a chance her father was safe, there was a chance maybe he fell through the void before she did, and is safe somewhere here. Or somewhere else. 

So many questions that were left unanswered but she had pushed on regardless. Only looking forward. She prayed to the stars, even if she couldn't see them. And thanked them for letting her stumble upon the village, as she got up, she had noticed a small white flower, with purple outlining on its petals, she picked up up, smelling its scent. It was a flower she recognised from home. It had given her a new found strength to continue with her journey. 

The wind had picked up, she turned her face against it, hair billowing in front of her, dust and other small petals brushing past her. She squinted at the horizon. She could see structure. It looked big, and it looked important. With a big breath. She continued her journey forward, tucking the white flower behind her ear.

\----

She had passed through a small forest, her footsteps felt silent within her forest, there was a small lake hidden in an opening and she took the time to sit next to it and reflect upon her progress. 

Was this what her vision was guiding her to? The tall structure on the horizon seemed like a fever dream. Is that where Lionel would be? Or the tall man holding a long stick, no.. a staff possibly. Would he be of the arcana to take her back home? And who was the other man she saw. Tall again, slender and long black hair. He was too tall and too thin to look like Bellator. But who knows how far this vision would take her, or how far into the future it had sent her. The shelves he was sitting upon weren't of the same wood used in the Library in Estellond. 

\----

It must of taken another week until she pushed passed yet another small forest, a handful of berries she recognised were safe to eat. She brushed past tall trees, until there was an opening. She took slow steps closer and closer, then the sun had shone its brightest, her sight a blur has she hovered an arm over her head to block the rays. As her eyes settled, the stars had twinkled, and she felt something different in her that wasn't doom and gloom. A sense of hope. The castle was close, and if she ran, she could finally feel its cold stone walls and metal gate.

There was an aura here, and it felt somewhat calming, something new and forward.

This was the new beginning her vision had lead her to.  
Here is where she could build herself back up. And find a way to go back to Estellond. To rid her city of Mortem and the evil that littered its pristine walls. 

With a shaken leg, she took a step forward. And again. And again.  
Her heart now picking up its pace. It no longer hummed dimly in her chest. Her pale cold skin feeling the sun again and feeling the warm returning back to her body. 

She ran. With the rest of her strength. And with the borrowed strength from Jenyffr and Bellator.


End file.
